Kiss of Dawn
by Alzu
Summary: A not so average fan of The Elder Scrolls series get pulled into Oblivion. With her new found freedom she will have to choose, continue her spiral down or make a turn in life for the better.
1. Dawn Of A New Day

**Dawn of A New Day**

A woman with soft loose sable hair that ended at her shoulders walked freely in a blue and purple Lolita dress that ended just before her knees. She went down the aisle of the grocery store, fixing her backpack and looking around wearily. Her sweet cerulean eyes were hidden by a pair of sunglasses. Her held her small slender frame up with grace as she walked.

She looked around with some paranoia, she was running from the police. Her crime was murdering her cheating husband in first degree. She admitted her crimes in a small green folder that she purposely left at the police station, of course she had typed it and made sure to leave no other evidence other than those simple words of poetry.

She smiled at the remembrance of the traitor's demise but felt a little sorry for her light green carpet. Never will they be that brilliant color they once were, instead stained with the treacherous crimson fluid forever.

She grabbed various things from the shelves and into her bag. She took; band-aids, gauze, Aspirin, batteries, matches, lighters, Antibiotic ointment packs, Strawberry flavored cough drops, and a various large amount of vitamins and supplements. She always wanted to be prepared for any kind of situation.. Particularly having to survive in a remote place on her own because of her situation with society.

After she zipped her bag closed and secured it on her back she was suddenly, a red-orange portal opened below her.

A dark demonic-like hand grabbed her by the leg and harshly pulled her into the depths of the portal. As she fell she saw most gruesome images and demonic creatures that terrified her greatly. There were mangled bodies and heads impaled onto rusty spears. Loud screams could be heard as a bloodied body seem to reach out to her as she fell.

After a short time she hit the ground hard, landing upon a cobblestone floor. Blood ran down the side of her soft peach face before she succumbed to unconsciousness.

"I must surely be dead, and in the halls of Azura to look upon such a vision. You are so beautiful, my dear maiden..." A voice spoke as she looked up, she noticed she was in some sort of prison cell. She was confused and looked around.

"Where am I" She thought to herself. It was strangely familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She approached the cell door wearily.

"One of the guards owes me a favor, you know." The young woman looked over to where the voice was coming from to see a man with dark crimson eyes with dark grey skin and silver-white hair. "I could get us put in the same cell. Would you like that? You should have some fun before the end."

"What?" She was appalled by this ill mannered man.

"Yeah, you heard me."

She looked away repulsed that's when she noticed her skin was no longer the soft peach it once was. It was not a light blue, almost white.

"Am I dead?" She thought to herself.

"No matter what the law says. No matter what they told you. You're going to die in here! You're going to die!" The man had continued to ramble on. This made the young woman a bit uneasy but then a small smile came to her soft cherry lips. She took out a large safety pin from the bottom of her dress and began to pick the lock carefully. The door opened with a loud creak and she put the pin back in it's place.

"Let old Valen out of this cell! You've got your freedom, now give me mine! What do you say, huh? Come on, friend!" Valen had the nerve to call himself a friend.

"You must serve your time. I have no reason to be here. Ta ta for now." She said with a sly giggle and quickly was off on her way out.

"You dare torment me? Valen Dreth? Let me out of this cell, you filthy piece of Guar dung!" His plea went unheard as she slowly opened the door. There was no one at the desk and she quickly made her way out to find there was no one outside either. She quickly made her way out and acted casual around the townspeople.

"At least I've made it out unscathed." She said to herself.

She ran into a man with red silk robes that were embroidered with a golden edge.

"Watch where your going whelp!" He angrily kept on his way with haste.

She noticed he dropped a note on the ground. With much curiosity the young woman picked up the note and carefully read it.

Gwinas,

_Your interest in the writings of the Master has been noted. You are taking the first steps towards true enlightenment. Persevere, and you may yet join the exalted ranks of the Chosen._

_If you wish to continue further down the Path of Dawn, you will need the fourth volume of the Master's "Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes." It can be obtained only from a member of the Order of the Mythic Dawn. As your designated Sponsor, I will pass on my copy to you if I deem you worthy._

_Study the first three volumes of the Master's writings. Look for the hidden meaning in his words, as best as you are able._

_When you are ready, come to the Sunken Sewers under the Elven Gardens in the Imperial City. Come alone. Follow the main tunnel until you reach the room with the table and chair. Sit down. I will meet you there and give you what you desire._

_The Sponsor_

This was when the young woman had realized why everything was so familiar. She was filled with much shock.

"I... It can't be..." She quickly put the note in her pocket and looked around the city for a second time. The familiar cobblestone and buildings told her she was in The Imperial City of Cyrodil. She was in her favorite video game.

A small smile came to her features afterward. She was in a reality that was not her own. Finally she could truly explore an unknown world of wonder. She made her way to where the note had described excited, she always wondered about The Mythic Dawn, she never had Oblivion on the computer so she couldn't do that quest in her xbox360 copy of the game.

As she rushed to the Elven Garden District she ran into a man. She looked up at his tall and strong figure to see that he was a Nord with dark violet hair. He had thick arched eyebrows with fair skin that contrasted with his dark hair. Thick arch eyebrows that curved into his strong nose, with soft pink lips. Eyes a soft honey-brown with a golden flecks that washed out from the center of his irises.

His slanted feline-like eyes held a certain softness that most Nords lacked. A tender kindness.

"My most sincere apologies, are you alright." His deep voice was familiar, it was the character she had made. It was Leo.

"Yes, I am fine.." She couldn't help but stare at his handsome features.

"Well that's great to know, say you wouldn't happen to know anything about Gwinas, I'm looking for him."

"Actually I ran into him earlier, he dropped this note about a meeting with a Sponsor of the Mythic Dawn or something like that?" The young sable haired woman handed him the note and he smiled.

"Thanks, you've been a great help. Um, I'm sorry I never got your name?"

"It's Esli" She smiled.

"Esli..." He trailed off. "What a beautiful name. My name's Leo." He smiled.

"Nice to meet you Leo."

"Well I gotta get going, I have things to tend to." With that he went off to continue his quest. Esli followed him quickly.

"Wait! I know your looking for the Mythic Dawn, and I know how to get there without getting all four of the stupid books."

Leo stopped and look at her oddly.

"The secret code in the book is the first letter of each paragraph, it's "Green Emperor way where tower touches midday sun." Which basically means go to green emperor way at noon."

Leo was confused. "How would you know this?"

"It's a secret" She winked


	2. Illuminating Path

**Illuminating Path**

Two weeks had past since I had shown Leo the secret of the Mythic Dawn's location, he hadn't seemed to trust me so much, but I guess he was trying. We had taken the book from the cult and were on our way to Cloud Ruler Temple. I'll admit that I probably really should have worn something warm. Seriously, I was so cold right now! It wasn't snowing yet but Leo said we were nearing Bruma which was where there was nothing but snow everyday!

We stopped to rest. Leo seemed unphased by the snow that had started to fall softly. He simply started putting up a shelter made of nearby logs and animal skins that had been stitched together, he was prepared for this at least. I did my best to help but the cold was really getting to me, I wasn't used to this, I was used to the desert lands I had lived in. Sure it was cold at night but around 8 in the morning it would always start searing.

The shelter was now ready, inside was just a laid out bear pelt, the black horse of his was also sharing the shelter. That left only a small space for both of us. I didn't like the idea of freezing, but I also didn't like sleeping next to anyone except... No! I am done with that traitor. I sneered at myself for even remembering my treacherous significant other. I suppose this was a great opportunity to start getting used to my new life.

"I'll gather firewood; you should ready an area for the fire." With that he set off alone in the nearby area. I picked a spot close enough by the shelter to keep warm but not burn it down.

I took out a small garden shovel from my bag and dug a small hole and placed rocks around the hole to encircle the area. I couldn't find a lot of rocks so I ended up looking in my bag and placed my scrap ceramic tiles around the rest of the hole, I always used these for camping. It was convenient. I took out the rest of my camping supplies; matches, cardboard paper, gram crackers, chocolate, and marsh mellows. Soon after Leo had come back with some firewood, it wasn't a lot though.

"Here you start on the fire and I'll try to find more, it's starting to get colder and you're not properly dressed for the cold." He handed me the fire wood and two rough stones. I took the wood but not the stones.

"I have a quicker way of starting the fire without those. I think you should take them in case you get stranded, and take these too." I handed him a lighter, he looked at it confused.

"What is this?"

"A lighter, here I'll show you how it works." I placed my thumb over the small metal barrel and ignited the flame. He seemed genuinely amazed and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Just careful, it's cheap so when the metal heats up it burns your finger." I warned.

He simply nodded and set off to find more fuel for the fire. I crumpled all the paper and placed the sticks around it like a pyramid and set the paper a flame with a match. I blew at the small embers on the wood to help the fire grew. Pretty soon it was a decent fire. I looked into my bag for a bit of spring cleaning. I didn't find many unusable things except a small box. It held photos of my wedding. It saddened me, young love tarnished at what seemed to be at its finest. I kept going through them, as much as it saddened me I started to smile a bit at the humorous pictures. I didn't continue I simply added them to the fire, which grew a bit by the added content.

I then heard ruffling in the bushes, I looked over cautiously and pulled out a bottle of mixtures, which consisted mainly of lighter fluid and hair spray. A rabid wolf had charged out of the bush, I took no hesitation and took sprayed the animal with the fluids and quickly dodged. It was confused by the strong smell and I quickly stumbled to my bag to take out a weapon of some sort. The crazed wolf recovered much too quickly and attacked once more, catching me off guard.

I tried to keep the rabid animal from hurting me but I was in a losing fight. I struggled to reach for the fire, I got one of the blunt rocks from around the fire and managed to hit the wolf in the snout. It yelped away, which gave me enough time to get a piece of the burning wood in the fire and I attacked the crazed animal with the flaming object. The fur ignited into a flame and the wolf ran off.

After I was sure that the rabid wolf was out of sight I checked myself for any small wounds of any sort. I didn't find any except for the burn on my hand the fire wood had given me. The skin was blistered. I went to pick up the piece of wood from the snow and dried it of as best I could before putting it back into the flame.

I got some snow from the ground and placed it on the burn on my wrist and lower part of my hand, soothing but stung a bit.

"I'm back!" I looked up to see Leo was finally back with more wood. I smiled relieved that he came back safely.

"Took you long enough!" I teased with a smile upon my face. He smiled back but when he noticed the burn on my wrist.

"What happened there?" He tenderly took my burn wound and his hands started dimly glow white. The skin upon my wound slowly restored itself till it was just a minor irritation on my skin. I was amazed and examined it.

As the night sky progressed into the sky it grew colder. We started cooking a meal over the fire, some venison he had in his packing. I added in a pot from my bag and filled it with snow to melt and purify it into water.

I grabbed my bag and took out a Hersey bar. I split it in half to share with Leo. He took it gratefully and I put a piece into my mouth and savored the chocolaty taste. I smiled as I let the velvety chocolate texture melt into a soft milky texture. Chocolate is what I would always recommend for any sort of minor pain or heart ache. I looked over at Leo, his features showed much peace. He was truly at ease for once. This whole journey he had been tense. Even after massacring all the Mythic Dawn inside that small hideout he was uneasy. Perhaps it had something to do with that book we found.

There was an uprising feeling of urgency to strike a conversation. I myself was beginning to become uneasy at the thought of this book.

"So what started you on this wild goose chase for the Mythic Dawn?" I knew the answer, but anything would help get my mind of of it.

"It started after I was sent to prison for simply adding in my opinion on the Grey Fox, although I didn't realize how much of an eccentric the captain of the guard was about it. Apparently the Grey Fox had stolen something from him and accused me of conspiring with this thief. I was thrown into an off limits cell. A few days passed by and I had an unexpected visitor. Emperor Uriel." His face had changed to excitement and awe for a few moments.

"Why?" I gave him a confused expression to mask my knowing nod.

"He had been escaping from these cult members with three Blades members. He died before my eyes and his last words were for me to find his last heir."

"But didn't they all die?"

"I'm guessing he had an affair with someone because even Martin was confused and convinced that his father was a Farmer not the Emperor."

I stayed silent and let him continue on.

"But that's besides the point. He basically asked me to find the Heir so he could put Tamriel to peace again, but this Heir is all too new to this and needs my assistance."

"That's a lot on your plate to handle. How are you fairing with all of that?" I was curious and somewhat worried, one person to have so much weight on their shoulders. That couldn't be good.

"It's... Not _too_ bad I suppose. Things could be worse." His face was unreadable.

The venison had finished cooking and we both ate in silence. I then had a small idea. I grabbed my bag and pulled out a handful of Hersey's Chocolate bars and put them into a small baggie and handed them to Leo.

"Here, whenever you feel down just eat some of these, it'll help bring your mood up." I smiled at him.


	3. The emperor's Spy

**The Emperor's Spy**

After what seemed like weeks we had finally made it to Cloud Ruler Temple. Leo and I approached the Heir, book in hand. Leo explained to Martin that he failed to kill Dagon but got his book, Martin took the book to study it. I watched as the conversed and I hadn't realized when Leo had been trying to get my attention. I was entranced by Martin's sky blue eyes.

Leo had tapped my shoulder and I looked at him with some surprise.

"This is Martin, he's the Heir to the throne." Leo seemed amused. That's when I realized they were both staring at me like that. I quickly looked away in the opposite direction and shut my eyes.

"Yeah yeah I figured. Just hurry up here okay." I quickly left the room, I didn't need any more embarrassments. I went to the living quarters to wait for him. The room was empty and it left me to think to myself and remember the deal I had with the Mythic Dawn. I suppose this was some sort bad karma that I had received from agreeing to spy and end Martin's life when I had the chance. I frowned to myself. This fun I was trying to have was starting to be quite the turn around.

I sighed, well I suppose it's not too bad, if I'm lucky I can keep his head all to myself and I can look at his handsome features whenever I please. I smiled, I suppose it was still a win on my part, not only would I be able to do these "quests" for the Mythic Dawn, I'd have a beautiful trophy as an achievement. I giggled lightly at the thought. I didn't feel as embarrassed anymore. knowing that he would die and take that moment to death with him, no one but I would know... But then that raised a problem, something I didn't think about before. What would I do with Leo. Sure I created him, but that made it so much harder to kill him. I'd have to detach myself before I could move on with my plan.

I decided to go for a walk outside of the temple for a bit. I should find a place to meet the messenger they sent for me to communicate back to them... But I do not have much information. I didn't stay long to see what Martin and Leo would do next. I suppose some information is better than none.

"Hey I heard there was some Mythic Dawn spies around here, I'm gonna go take care of them. I'm leaving you here, you should be fairly safe here. I'll be back in a few weeks, I have some_ personal_ things to take care of." Leo left before I could even protest. I ran after him and to see him leave with a horse. I didn't know Cyrodil very well and wasn't going to risk getting lost just to chase after him. I went back inside angered, how could he just leave me here like that? I turned a corner and ran into someone. I looked up and saw that it was Martin.

"My apologies, I didn't see you coming."

"It's fine." I simply went around, I went straight for my bag in the main hall. I opened it and took out a chocolate bar. I supposed by this rate I'd be out in no time. Especially since I gave a good portion to Leo. I looked in my bag again to see what I missed. In the smallest pocket I found my ID and ... Oh look, it's _His_ as well. I took both and went to the fire and threw them into the flames. I wouldn't have any need for them here, why keep them?

I watched as the plastic melted and bent to the fire's will. There was soon the smell of burning plastic, I continued to stand there and took out every unnecessary item I had.

"What is that strange smell?" A Blades member came over to me.

"I'm burning a few of my... Former husbands belongings have in my possession. I don't need them nor will I ever see him again to take them back to him"

They didn't answer, instead they left. Leaving the room empty once more.

Later I had locked myself away in the stables. It seemed to be the only private place for me. Tears formed in my eyes. I hated this feeling, I wanted to end this feeling. I heard the doors open, the cool breeze had seeped inside and with it the silver moonlight rays. I went over to the opened door to see there was no one there.

"I suppose it's time to call it a day."

I made my way back inside to the main hall and had a violent sneeze. That's when I realized I had been shivering and my clothes were wet. I wrapped my arms around myself in attempt to warm myself.

"How long have you been outside?" Martin asked in surprise.

"...A-awhile." I sneezed again. I didn't feel very well anymore. Martin came over to me and put his robes on me. Leaving himself in a plain linen shirt and pants.

He put his hand over my forehead.

"You have a fever, here I'll take you to my room to rest."

"No I'm fine." I couldn't stop shivering. "Can I have something dry to change into?" I looked at him and he nodded.

"I'll prepare a warm bath for you as well." With that he left without letting me have the chance to protest. Well, a warm bath would be nice...

He came back after a bit, "Come, everything you need is in the washroom." He lead me to the washroom.

"If you need anything Jena will be outside the door." I watched Martin leave back to the main Hall. I went inside closing the door behind me. I let myself go into the warm water.. It was nice. Although I wondered how it had gotten warm so fast? Was he already preparing one for himself?

If that was the case it made me feel a little bad. I closed my eyes and tried to push these thoughts aside.

I didn't feel as cold anymore. For once in a long time, I was actually enjoying myself.


	4. Rendezvous

**Rendezvous**

The next morning I woke up, I wasn't quite sure what happened? I remember I had gone to the bath then... Then what happened? As I at up I found that I was really dizzy and light-headed. Hmm, that's not good.

I carefully stood up and staggered my way out of the room, although once I opened the door I fell flat on my face... Owww...

"Ughhhh" I groaned in pain, this was going to be a horrible day already. Well, at least I have my bag of goodies with me, I wonder where it went? I got up and started to make my way to the Great Hall. I had a bit of trouble.. Okay, I had a lot of fireplace

At least no one's around. As I turned I ran straight into someone... I spoke too soon. I staggered and lost my balance, falling down once more. I rubbed my aching head with my hands and looked up.

"Are you alright?" It was one of the Blades.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I got up again and nifted my way around them, avoiding anymore questions. I finally got into the hall and found my bag still laying next to the fireplace, right where I left it. I smiled to myself as I made my way over to it. I opened the big pocket in the front and looked through all my medications. I took out my Tylenol.. Empty... I casted it aside and look again for another, I found three other bottles. Seems the higher dosed bottles are empty, all I have left is the 200mg bottle... Maybe I have something better?

I continued looking through my bag and found 650 mg Acetaminophen.. A full bottle too. Hmm, this seems too good to be true... What's the expiratipon date... Hmm still really new? ... Oh yeah, I recently went shopping. That explains it.

I looked in my bag in hopes to finding some sort of drink, to my dismay I only found one kool-aid jammer, it wasn't even the good kind. Just plain orange... I sighed, I guess I didn't get to go through the drink section when I went shopping... How sad... I took two of the acetaminophen and reluctantly started drinking it.

"Shouldn't you still be in bedrest."

Martin startled me and I flinched a bit. I looked up at him confused.

"Noooo...?"

He put the palm of his hand over my forehead and over my cheek.

"Last night you had fainted once you came out of the washroom, I'm assuming you were outside for quite sometime to catch such a fever."

I looked away, I suppose that's why I can't remember last night.

"I'll be fine... At least for the next 5 hours or so" Medicines always lied about how long they last. Most of them are crappy and barely even last two hours, even after having to wait a freakin hour for it to even work.

I looked back up at Martin, he didn't seem convinced but didn't seem to really respond.

"Well anyways... I was going to go to town today for a few things, I'll be back later."

"In your condition? Your mad, if you go out there with your fever you will only get worse. You really should just rest." He scolded.

"Make me." With that I quickly made my way out.

"Your making a mistake!" He called out but I ignored him. I'd be the one to kill him anyways... I could kill him today, although that's no fun. I need to wait for the right oppritunity, I don't need the Blades to suspect a thing from me. After I have good ties with everyone I should get myself a decoy and alliby.

* * *

><p><em>The darkness inside the cave was had engulfed everything but the main alter was light with torches and banners of the sun, the symbol of the Mythic Dawn.<em>

_"Greetings Sister." Ruma turned to he crowd below the alter of Dagon. "Our newest Sister, Esli, come to dedicate yourself to Lord Dagon's service. This pact must be sealed with red-drink, the blood of Lord Dagon's enemies." She took out a silver dagger and handed it to me and eye'd the Argonian prisoner behind me. _

_I looked up at her then to where she was looking. The Argonian was struggling in his binds. It almost made me feel bad about what I was about this. As I Take up the dagger and offer Lord Dagon the sacrificial red-drink, Leo was making his move to take the Amulet of Kings back. _

_"As pledge of your own life's blood, then shall be his in the end." I looked back at Ruma as he poke these word to me and back at the alleged sacrifice. I suppose it' now or never. I brought the dagger down upon his stomach and he writhed in pain under his bounds. That's when they discovered him._

_"You should not be here!" A man shouted from the crowd below. Mankar Cameron quickly made his escape and everyone attacked him. He took the Myterium Xarxes with him and started attacking everyone. For a moment I stood there in confusion as to what I should do. Ruma quickly grabbed me and pulled me away from the chaos._

_"Do you know how to fight?" She aid firmly. I shook my head no. She looked stressed, she badly wanted to win and then with a sly smile I spoke up._

_"I have an idea though. You escape, and I will go along with this... Intruder. Convince him that I am.. innocent. But you must have someone attack me. Put the blame on me that he i here because of me, call me a traitor. That way he won't be suspicious. Then with you still alive I can act as your spy on the Emperor's Heir." I awaited her answer. _

_It seems the more she thought about it the more she liked it._

_"That sounds... Pleasant."_

_"I could even be the one to murder him, after gaining hi trust as well." _

_She smiled and began to chuckle to herself._

* * *

><p><em><em>"Okay may this was a mistake." I thought to myself as I neared Bruma's gates. I went into the chapel, awaited to get warm before facing the harsh cold of the outside. I heard someone enter the chapel. Saveri Faram. She couldn't have any better timing! She sat behind me in the chapel pews.

"Any news?" She whispered.

I simply turned to her. "Oh hello there, I'm new in town. Perhaps you could show me around?" I said while surveying the area from the corner of my eyes and I whispered. "Seems to be going off to a great start, Martin is a trusting fool."

"Oh I'm sorry, but I have errands to run. Perhaps another time my friend." She smiled coyly then whispered, "Well it seems the blades have caught on to our little brigade. Wait until they trust you." he quickly cleared her throat. "Well I must go now friend." She walked away leaving a note behind. My new orders I assume. I quickly picked them up and was off back to the outside again. I read the letter once outside.

_Ilazki I have important news for you, it seem we have been discovered. I have already sent Ruma the new, I may be next. You must be careful not to be caught as we have. It would seem that blasted Nord has killed Jearl. Your orders are as follow: Do not get discovered, you are the only eyes we have that are close to Martin. Others will surely replace us, but until then simply gain the trust before ending that whelp and maybe while your at it, that meddling Nord as well._

_Dispose of this letter once you've received your orders._

_Paradise awaits me,_

_Saveri Faram_

__Jeez...


End file.
